


Invitation To Treat

by parallellines



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallellines/pseuds/parallellines
Summary: Concert season tends to wind everyone up in different ways. Dongwan is reminded of Hyesung’s way of blowing off steam.





	Invitation To Treat

**Author's Note:**

> In contract law, an invitation to treat is an expression of willingness to negotiate, without committing the person making the invitation to a binding promise.

 

 

The best thing about being the only fool of the lot who considers reading a leisure activity is that Dongwan usually gets full run of the spare meeting room during break time, while the rest congregate on the sidewalk to contribute to Seoul’s noise and air pollution. The solitude offers a respite from the endless activity and preparations that need seeing to in the lead-up to their concert. Fulfilling as work is, the physical and emotional strain wears on all of them as D-day draws nearer. Experience has taught them to do what it takes to take care of themselves, and let others do the same.

 

And so Dongwan takes his break in quiet, allowing himself to get lost in the collection of essays gifted to him by an acting colleague. The bite-sized insights it offers into others’ minds is a refreshing escape from the operational minutiae he has been facing day in and day out, which is probably why he doesn’t hear Hyesung until he is right behind him.

 

Long arms snake around Dongwan, and he stiffens in his chair as he feels Hyesung’s breath on his ear, the book in his hands forgotten as his mind scrambles to react before his body does.

 

“Hey,” Dongwan says, his mouth going dry as the slender fingers gripping his thigh begin to work their way upward. “What’s up? Why are you here?”

 

There’s an impatient huff as Hyesung props his chin on Dongwan’s head, but he lets go of Dongwan’s legs and wraps his arms around Dongwan’s shoulders instead. “Don’t play dumb,” he murmurs. “You know why I’m here.”

 

Dongwan takes his time to reply, smoothing the pages carefully before snapping the book shut. There are a million other reasons why Hyesung might have sought him out, and Dongwan isn’t fond of leaving things in doubt. “What I do know is that you’re interrupting my break time.” A tilt of his head, and their eyes meet.

 

“Help me,” Hyesung says, lowering his lips to Dongwan’s until they are almost touching. His eyes search Dongwan’s, seeking an answer to an unasked question.

 

“You’ve got to be more specific.” These have been their rules from the beginning, and Dongwan isn’t about to break them, even if Hyesung looks ready to pounce on him.

 

“More explicit?” Hyesung stands up and paces a slow half-circle around Dongwan. “I plan to be, as soon as you say yes.” It’s dangerous, almost possessive, the way he lets his palm trail down Dongwan’s chest, and Dongwan wishes Hyesung would show that side of him a little more when they’re onstage, in the public eye, exchanging glances that the world ascribes all manner of meaning to while only they know the truth.

 

Dongwan ponders telling Hyesung this, but what are the words he should use to describe what they have? A mystifying connection that surpasses friendship, and while less than love, is much more: a closeness that is unfaltering—unbreakable, even—regardless of their improbable sexual attraction to each other that only seems to awaken when they’re in the heat of concert season. “Then tell me what you want,” he says, placing his hand over Hyesung’s. “Before we run out of time.”

 

It isn’t a yes, but it seems to be good enough, because Hyesung breaks into a grin. “Not now,” he says, inching closer, pushing Dongwan’s legs apart with his knees until he is standing flush against Dongwan’s thighs. Having Hyesung between his legs is making Dongwan hard, and he makes certain Hyesung notices, leaning back in his chair and pushing his hips out, his lap an open invitation. “I want to take it slow,” Hyesung says, glancing at the bulge in Dongwan’s sweatpants.

 

That will mean staying the night, and must be the reason why Hyesung has gone out of his way to wind Dongwan up. Of course, he is free to decline, but the prospect of having something to look forward to after an afternoon of meetings at Shincom is starting to look tempting, except for the part where he’ll have to spend a night in a bed that isn’t his own.

 

Sometimes, Hyesung can be persuaded, so Dongwan tries his luck. “Are you sure?” He cups the back of Hyesung’s thighs and pulls him closer, and by the way Hyesung leans into his touch, it is evident that Dongwan isn’t the only one having a hard time restraining himself. “We could do this and finish with time to spare.” He presses his point home with a hand on Hyesung’s hip, fingers toying with the waistband of his jeans. Shinhwa are masters of making the most of the little time they have together, and situations like these are no exception. They grind against each other, their sighs and breaths rising in urgency as hands roam under loose clothing and fingers dig into flesh and tug at hair. Dongwan's book clatters to the floor, and it would only take a moment for him to get on his knees, unzip Hyesung, and take him into his mouth, if Hyesung would only say the word.

 

He doesn’t, of course. He peels away, removing Dongwan’s hands from his ass as he mutters something about not wanting to fuck in a dump like this. It wouldn’t be their first time, but age and success has changed their tastes—or Hyesung’s taste, at least. Dongwan, on the other hand, isn’t above a quick and dirty, but it won’t be happening today. They’re breathless and flushed and frustrated, and Hyesung casts Dongwan a reproachful look as if he is the only one to blame for it.

 

If it were up to Dongwan, he would rather leave them both hanging than admit to not getting what he wanted out of their negotiation, but Hyesung is more patient than he is. He smoothes Dongwan’s hair—probably looking worse than a bird’s nest after their impromptu make-out session—and pats him on the cheek. “I’ll do all the work, Wannie. Think about it. Okay?”

 

Which is exactly what Dongwan does, long after their break is over, and when Eric loses his temper at him for not paying attention, the look of promise Hyesung gives him when he complains about what a dump the Shincom meeting rooms are more than makes up for it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t 100% happy with the way this turned out, but since I’ve written it, I might as well post it. Yeehaw!


End file.
